It is common for owners of both business establishments and residential homes to store articles. Such articles might include bins for storing recyclable trash, bins for storing beverage cans and bottles, particularly cans and bottles that can be returned to a store to recover a deposit associated with the purchase of the can or bottle. Other articles for storage include containers, storage chest, and bags. For a residential home, typically such articles may be stored, for example, in a garage or a basement on the floor. Such articles can take up a substantial amount of floor space.